


To Clear the Mind

by HotPantsLadyD



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Medusalith Amaquelin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPantsLadyD/pseuds/HotPantsLadyD
Summary: Medusa trains





	

The Royal Inhuman was now using both her sword and her hair against them. Tendrils pointed, and harden against the steel. With a quick swipe of her red locks the bots were thrown back. "7 though 10, and let's bring it to level 8."   
More aggressively now Medusa and the bots fought. She was holding her ground easily. The bots would attack, she would block and follow it up by a counter. Much like in a dance they moved around the room. She was so angry. Angry at the mutants for their attack, angry at herself for letting it get this far. "I was trying to help. Trying to save both the Inhumans, and the Mutants. I had my sister and her team trying to save the mist and any mutant they came across. I worked hard with Hank trying to figure out away to save them. The mutants only wanted to save themselves!" She thought in her head attacking violently at a bot, cutting the machine in half. "I understand they are dying. But to attack us was a big mistake!" Her thoughts were starting to run wild. She was losing focus on the battle at hand. This was the very purpose of this training. To clear her mind so once on the real battle field her thoughts would be still. In the moment of her thoughts she missed one of the bots who were thrusting their sword towards her abdomen. 

"My Queen!" A familiar voice was heard. Quickly she pulled all her hair into a tight shield around her. Hiding her from the almost serious wound. Just as quickly as she covered herself she would whip her hair out in a spin. Her hair slammed against the metal, like hot knife cutting into butter. Rendering them useless. Medusa's breath was heavy, she hadn't realized how hard she was training. Turning her head to face Gorgon. "What is it Gorgon?" She asked, catching her breath.  
"It's dangerous to be training alone. No one should ever take on this many drones." Gorgon was considered for his Queen.   
"Yes, you're right. Please clean this us. I'm heading to my chambers if I am needed, send for me." Walking towards the weapons hold the Queen placed her sword down and left the training room.


End file.
